1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a light emitting structure around a keyboard backlight module, more particularly to a light blocking layer of the backlight module which utilize the diaphaneity of the material of the transparent film to enable the light emitting from the light guiding plate and entering the light blocking layer can pass through laterally, so a light emitting area can be formed at the peripheral of the backlight module to lighten a corresponding connection port of the electronic device for conveniently using plugging in/out.
2. Description of the Related Art
Current electric technology and information industry are developed rapidly, various electronic products are developed in a trend toward a light, thin, slim and small type but powerful functionality, such as computer, laptop computer, mobile internet device, smart phone, tablet computer, etc., which have become necessary electronic products for daily life or work of the modern people. The communication between the user and the electronic products are usually performed by using an input device such as mouse, or keyboard, etc. In practice, it is most convenient to operate the keyboard for inputting letter, number or instruction.
Moreover, in order to enable the user to clearly watch a symbol on each key under the environment with unsufficient light, some companies apply technologies of light guiding plate and light source in the keyboard, to develop a backlight keyboard provided with backlight module. The light generated by the backlight module can be projected to a backside of each of key caps to form a backlight effect, so the user can clearly watch the symbol on each of the key caps, and operate the keyboard conveniently. Currently, the backlight keyboard on the market includes a key module and a backlight module. The backlight module is provided with a light guiding plate, a light emitting unit having a flexible circuit board and a light emitting diode disposed above the light guiding plate and projecting light toward the light guiding plate to enable the light guiding plate lighting uniformly, a reflector disposed below the light guiding plate to reflect the light emitting from a lower surface of the light guiding plate to the light guiding plate, a light blocking plate disposed on the upper surface of the light guiding plate corresponding to the key module. Therefore, the light emitting from the light guiding plate can pass through the transparent portion of the light blocking plate to form a backlight on the key module.
However, please refer to FIG. 3 which is a partial section view of traditional backlight module. A reflecting plate A2 is disposed below the light guiding plate A1 of the backlight module A, and a light blocking plate A3 is disposed above the light guiding plate A1, an upper glue layer A31 and a lower glue layer A32 are formed on upper side surface and lower side surface of the light blocking plate A3, respectively. The upper glue layer A31 of the light blocking plate A3 is bound with a bottom plate B1 of the key module B, the lower glue layer A32 is bound with the light guiding plate A1, and the reflecting plate A2 is wrapped upwardly the surface of the peripheral of the light guiding plate A1 to combine integratedly.
However, in the general backlight module A, the reflecting plate A2 is used to wrap upwardly the peripheral of the light guiding plate A1, the material of the reflecting plate A2 is white and non-transparent material, so the light leaked from the peripheral of the light guiding plate A1 is reflected to form an upward light beam, so the light traveling within the light guiding plate A1 can be prevent from emitting from the peripheral of the backlight module A. By this way, the light projected from the light source can be prevent from emitting at the peripheral of the light guiding plate A1 to occur the light leakage. On the electronic device (such as laptop computer), multiple light emitting areas are usually formed on the connection ports at openings of the peripheral of the casing structure to enable the user to conveniently plug in/out these connection ports under dark or unsufficient light place or environment. However, in this structural design of using the reflecting plate A2 to stop the light of the light guiding plate A1 from emitting at the peripheral of the backlight module A, the connection ports at the openings of the casing structure or other area requiring light cannot be lightened, it causes that an extra light source must be disposed inside the casing structure, which affects the whole space configuration of the backlight module A or other members. What is need is to efficiently utilize the light source of the backlight module A to lighten the connection ports or other light emitting area, and further improve the flexibility of space design.